House of villains (natemamate)
lyrics spongebob okay everybody know for a change of pace lord farqud lights out spongebob huh judge doom right you are spongebob its st patricks day you and just the right tonch song starts judge doom this could be quite the place lord farquad full of evil staring faces jason voorhees hanging out saddam hussein feeling fine technus where everyones a friend of mine smarty weasel inside this evil joint mr ratburn every guest gets to the point scott terroman sideshow bob bertam and mom this day will live in infamy the joker the house of sponge is history judge doom saddam hussein the joker technus and jason voorhees its our house now its our house now tweedledee tweedledum mad hatter and the march hare its the fact you cant ignore bird brain chamleon and snaptrap shut the windows chuck the evil sandwich making guy and dr two brains lock the doors the butcher its our house now the jokerz 6th graders and the gangreen gang raise your mugs you thieves and thugs jimbo kearney and dolph join rabble rousing crowd box ghost pariah dark and walker its our house now catwoman and katty katswell all the coolest cats fit so so perfectly queen chrisalas every evil queen gets due respect king sombra love your work spellbinder (THE ONE FROM THE BATMAN NOT BATMAN BEYOND) YOUELL FORGET YOUR TROUBLES PUT YOUR TRUST IN ME harley quinn you had your fun wheezy weasel gresey weasel stupid weasel psycho weasel you made your play vermounus skumm snaptrap smarty weasel the rest of the toon patrol but every rodent has his day all the south park villains its our house now bat and owl down an dirty king sombra and jordan pryce its our house now scott terroman and the 6th grade leader what a party king goobot what a place for laughing at pain two 6th graders meet your makers pinhead off with their heads the toon patrol its our house now mr ratburn what a party mojo jojo fuzzy lumpkins and him join the funs with no regrets only greedy dirty deeds are allowed walker don,t even think about it punk saddam hussein gameover spongebob oobla hit the road sandy judge doom take a hike squidward all villains its our house now bird brain scott terroman and wheezy weasel don,t bother coming back all the villains its our house now judge doom lets try that one more time all villains its our house don,t bother coming back its our house now (villains laugh after kicking spongebob out) villains featured judge doom the toon patrol (who framed roger rabbit) ratburn (arthur) bird brain chamleon katty katswell snaptrap bat and owl (tuff puppy) spellbinder joker harley quinn jordan price jokerz mad hatter march hare tweedledee and tweedledum catwoman (batman) sideshow bob dolph kearney jimbo (simpsons) scott terroman saddam hussein the 6th graders (south park) vermounus skumm (capatin planet) king goobot oobla (jimmy neutron) walker pariah dark box ghost technus (danny phantom) queen chrisalas king sombra (my little pony) farquad (shrek) jason voorhees (friday the 13th) chuck the evil sandwich making guy butcher dr two brains (wordgirl) pinhead (hellriser) mojo jojo gangreen gang him and fuzzy lumpkins (powerpuff girls) Category:House of Mouse Reference